Getting to the bottom of things
by Izumi-Ashiya06
Summary: Something really freakin' weird was going on with his baby brother and Cas, and Dean was going to find out what!


Something was going on and Dean was gonna get to the bottom of this.

He had been hearing and seeing all kinds of weird shit for days now and he was starting to think he was going crazy because there's no way that what he thought was going down was real.

No way in hell.

I mean cause Cas is an Angel. A freakin' Angel of the Lord. There's no way he would...

And Sammy, he's practically celibate.

Oh and not to mention straight...well Dean thinks he is.

Who the fuck knows anymore.

It had all started 5 days ago.

He and Sam had just finished a hunt the day before and decided to take some down time. Dean had just got done washing the impala and felt like ordering some pizza so he walked through the motel room door to ask Sam what kind he would like when he heard Sam's voice.

"_Is it in your hand Cas?" _

Sam was sitting lazily on his bed with his cell phone to his ear. At first Dean thought he had miss heard because really? That sounded pretty gay and he was about to tell Sam just that when he heard Sam speak again.

"_C'mon, do it like we practiced." _ a brief pause and then _"yeah. Like that, Cas."_

Needless to say Dean high tailed it out of there and picked up the damn pizza himself.

When he had got back to the room Sam was acting normal.

No phone in his hand. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Dean had started to think he imagined it but three days later he changed his mind.

Dean was heading back to the room after going on a beer run. He stopped in front of the door, key ready to unlock the knob when he heard voices.

Two voices.

As in Sam and Cas's voices.

"_C'mon Cas open your mouth."_

That was definitely Sam's voice.

But what the fuck?

"_I am not sure about this Sam. I don't think I'm any good at this."_

And there goes Cas.

Really, _What the fuck_?

"_How do you know, unless you try it, Cas?"_

"_Sam, it is too large. Maybe if it were smaller I could-"_

"_Try just a little then Cas. Just the tip."_

A pause and then,

"_Yes. You were right Sam. It is better than I first assumed it would be."_

Dean backed away from the door shocked.

What in the _holy fuck _is going on?

And if that had n't been fucked up enough, Yesterday had been even worse.

Dean had just walked into their room with some Chinese when he saw Sam and Cas standing by the foot of Sam's bed.

"Hey Dean. Thank god your back. I'm starving." Sam said quickly, walking towards Dean, but Dean was focused on Cas and how he was putting his trench coat back on over his very rumpled shirt and tie.

So yeah.

Something was going on and Dean was gonna find out.

Walking into their room now he half expected to find Sam and Cas in some other weird ass position, but Sam was alone, sitting at the small table with his computer.

Dean walked over to where Sam sat and waited.

Nothing.

Dean cleared his throat, hoping that would get Sam's attention and it worked.

Sam looked up at Dean.

"Yes?"

Dean had to stand his ground. He needed answers and Sam was gonna give 'em.

"Look Sam, there's something...I mean somethings going on and...well what I mean is-" Dean stammered out nervously.

"Dean! Say it already." Sam said annoyed.

"Fine!" Dean said, gaining a little courage at the fact that Sam dared to be pissy with him when he was...

"Are you fucking my angel, Sam?"

There.

He said it.

But he was getting no answer. Sam was just staring at him like he had grown a second head.

"Dean, what the hell are you talking about?"

Dean was starting to get irritated. Was Sam really gonna play dumb here.

"I'm talking about Cas. You and Cas fucking to be exact!"

Sam actually looked speechless for a few seconds before he finally found his voice.

"You are out of your damn mind Dean. Where did you even get such an idea?"

Dean was sick of this already. He wanted the truth and he was gonna get it.

"Don't play dumb Sam. I heard your disturbing phone sex a few days ago. Oh and how could I forget the weird ass blow job, or yesterday when you and him were obviously fucking before I walked in!"

Sam sat, open mouthed and shocked by his brothers words a moment before he regained the ability to speak.

Dean had to hand it to Sam.

He was a first rate actor.

"Dean, you have lost your damn mind. I have had no phone sex of any kind, nor was their any blowing or fucking going on."

And Dean had had it.

If his little brother and his Angel wanted to fuck, fine. That was their own, _slightly disturbing to Dean_, choice, but he hated being lied too.

"I heard everything Sam. Asking Cas if it was in his hand. Telling him to do it like you and him practiced? Ringing any bells? Oh and the other day when you told Cas to open his mouth for your apparently huge dick, if by what Cas said it true. And then yesterday I show up and Cas is putting his clothes back on? You can't deny that shit Sam!"

Sam just stared blankly for a moment before he doubled over...in laughter.

So he thought this shit was funny?

Not only had Dean just found out his brother was gay but also that his Angel/protector was too. It was a lot to take in and in no way was it funny.

"Dam n't Sam. This ain't funny. You-"

"Of course it is you idiot. Dean, what you heard was not what you think. A week ago Cas came to me to ask about the ritual of birthday gifts. Your birthday is coming up so Cas wanted to give you something you would like." Sam said, still smiling.

"So what, he thought that gettin' horizontal with my baby brother was a good idea?" Dean said, still not quite buying what Sam was saying.

Sam blew out a frustrated breath.

"No, Dean. Just...just listen. Cas knows how much you like pie so he decided to make you one, but apparently he caught a lot of shit on fire in the process, so he asked me for help. I had showed him how to make pie dough from a video I found on the internet. What you heard was me going through the steps over the phone with Cas once again. He said he wanted to practice kneading and rolling out the dough until he perfected the task."

Dean was at a loss for words.

The words he that had been engraved into his memory a few days ago took on a whole new meaning. So it was dough in Cas's hands.

Sam's voice broke Dean from his thoughts.

"And the whole blow job thing you thought you heard? That was Cas trying his test run pie. He was worried he had n't cooked it right and that it would be disgusting but I got him to try just a little spoon full of the pie and it was actually good. And yesterday, Cas had just got done making your pie and brought it over. He probably just did n't want his jacket to get dirty while he cooked."

Dean felt so fucking embarrassed.

God.

He had just accused his brother of having sex with an angel.

A male angel.

"I don't suppose we can just forget about this whole thing, can we?"

Sam laughed a little.

"As long as you act surprised when Cas gives it to you tomorrow, you dumb ass."

END


End file.
